The Unforseen Future
by Pikespec
Summary: Eight years into the future Negi Springfield is still a teacher. Most of his students have gone on to bigger things leaving Negi behind. One student remains behind forever bound to the school.
1. A Cold Winter Night

I do not own anything invoved with or related to Negima.

This happens to be my first fanfiction ever so you might have to bare with me a bit. I have read so many wonderfull fanfictions over the years i thought i would like to try one out my self. Any reviews and advice will be much appreciated and well received.

This is a fanfic of a future scenario where everyone has grown up and moved on and Negi remains at Mahora teaching. Long story short he goes off time to time like Takamichi does. Definitly NegiXEva. Negis old students will definitly be making appearances.

* * *

><p><strong>The Fated Meeting <strong>

Its winter time at a snow trodden Mahora Academy, more precisely Christmas time. Negi Springfield takes his time walking through the campus admiring the massive snow flakes falling from the darkened sky. Since his childhood days he has grown into quite a young man. His hair is still the same as it was back in the old days when he first arrived as a teacher, tied back into a small pony tail. Since then he has grown quite tall with a handsome smile and large brown eyes. For a man of his age he is incredibly fit, growing accustom to training on a daily basis.

"Its days like this I miss Asuna and Konoka." Negi said with a long felt sigh.

Its been 8 long years since Negi became a teacher at Mahora Academy and since then all of his students have moved on to other things. He has kept up with a select few who have graciously helped him with his various missions over the years. The only old acquaintance he keeps in touch with on a regular basis is the school bound Evangeline McDowell, also known as the undying mage.

As Negi strolls towards Evangeline's Vila he encounters a tall hooded figure.

"Excuse me but are you lost out here in the snow." Negi asks politely.

"No I am right where I need be." Exclaimed the hooded figure while at that exact moment three shadow clones appear from the trees off the beaten path.

"Well I be damned this is the third assassin this month." Laughed Negi assuming his battle stance.

The shadow clones proceeded to surround Negi while chanting a spell. Before Negi has a chance to do anything he is hit square in the front with three lightning bolts producing a plume of snow from the impact.

"You call your self an assassin. You couldn't hurt the weakest of mages with such a spell" Negi said while chuckling while the snow settles around him. "I would like to know who you are and why you were sent to kill me." Negi said sternly.

"Mr. Springfield my name is James Parrish and whom my employer is of no concern to you." Said the hooded assassin as he removed his hood revealing and middle aged white haired man with many battle scars across his face.

"Well it seems I shall have to end this quickly Mr. Parrish for I have dinner to catch with a certain vampire you best not make mad if you value your life." Negi proclaimed as he proceeded to instantaneously destroy all three shadow clones with three well placed arrows of light.

"How is it you are you are able to take out my clones in such a manor with basic light arrows." The assassin asked worriedly.

"You see I am not your average mage. I'm a battle hardened veteran." Negi stated with much pride.

"Well it makes no difference to me. A contract is a contract." The hooded veteran yelled as he closed the gap on Negi.

What happened even caught Negi off guard. For the first time in ages he was actually hit right square in the face. Recovering quickly Negi added some ground between to two. "You seem to be a half worthy assassin, its been over a year since I was last hit in the face. This is something I cannot allow." Negi yelled.

It was Negis turn to retaliate. Closing the ground quicker than the eye could see Negi closed the gap between the two. To his surprise he had to dodge two lightning quick blows to the face and with full force hit the the assassin right in the chest knocking the man to his knees. At that exact moment James knew he was outclassed by a mile.

"Now you have two choices James. Leave and say you have failed in your contract or I shall have you taken away in a fashion you wont desire. The choice is yours" Negi said in a monotone voice.

"I am definitely outmatched by someone such as your self, but I promise this is not the last you shall hear of me or my employer." The assassin said quickly disappearing into the trees.

"Well it seems that little ordeal is over at least for the moment. I must hurry to Evangeline's Villa or I wont live to see another day." Negi thought to him self as he quickly made down the path to the Villa.


	2. Dinner For Two

I do not own anything involved with or related to Negima

This happens to be my first fanfiction so please bare with me a bit. Any reviews and bits of advice will be well received.

**Dinner For Two**

* * *

><p>"Oh bloody hell its 6:04 and I'm late, this should be fun." Negi thought out loud to no one in particular.<p>

As Negi arrives at Evangeline's Villa the door swings right open revealing Chachamaru clad in a very festive Christmas themed dress. "Hello Negi-kun how are you this fine snowy evening." Chachamaru said with a slight blush rising on her cheeks.

"I'm doing just fine Chacha, but I will admit It's rather cold outside." Negi said with a slight shiver.

"Luckily for you master is not ready yet so please sit down and have some tea and ill let master know your here." Chachamaru said heading into the kitchen.

As Negi sits waiting for Evangeline sipping his tea he thinks to his self. "You know I've been doing this for ages and Eva has never been late getting ready once. I'm not sure if I should worry or just leave it be."

Just as Negi finishes thinking to him self Evangeline opens her door on her second level bedroom.

"Hello boy I see your making your self at home." Evangeline said with a slightly seductive smirk.

"Well I got here a tad early and its cold out so Chachamaru offered me some tea." Negi said carefully.

"Well are you ready I need to get outta this damned place." Evangeline said as she walked down the stairs revealing she was indeed wearing something unusual even for someone such as Evangeline.

"Um Eva I don't recall you ever having a red dress and pea coat." Negi said questioning Evangeline.

"Haha boy you amuse me. Even if I despise this time of year I still like to look good. Now lets go." Evangeline said motioning towards the door. "Chachamaru please have my evening tea and bath ready when me and the boy get back." Evangeline said to Chachamaru as she walked out the door with Negi.

"Yes master, have a good dinner." The robot said as she shut the door.

As Negi and Evangeline walked down the path towards the more populated area of Mahora the snow proceeds to fall at a much faster pace than earlier.

"Eva where is it you would like to go to tonight. I think we need to change things up a bit." Negi said while looking upwards at the dark sky.

"Yes a good suggestion if I say so my self boy. I hear this new Italian place just opened up on the opposite end of campus. That is where we shall go tonight." Evangeline said.

"Isn't that place expensive." Negi said now fully paying attention to Evangeline.

"Why yes it is boy. I'm in the mood for a good glass of wine." Evangeline laughed.

As Negi and Evangeline got closer to the opposite end of Mahora Negi looks around at all the scenery. Many of the students that stayed during the break were playing in the snow or walking around in pairs and taking in the lights strewn up all over the academy. "You know Eva it wasn't long ago when me and the girls would be out here playing in snow just like the kids are now." Negi said with a sad voice. At that exact moment Negi got pelted in the face with a rather large snowball.

"Boy cheer up things are good here and for the past year its been calm for you." Evangeline said laughing really hard.

"Eva that was uncalled for but your right. Things have been really relaxed as of late minus a few attacks on me." Negi said picking up a snowball him self.

"Firstly you do not throw that at me if you value you life and secondly what is these attacks you speak of." Evangeline said questioningly.

"Oh just some random assassins that seem to come at me at bad times. I will say they are very weak, borderline pathetic." Negi said throwing the snowball on the ground.

"We shall talk about this later in private at my villa. Now get the door for me boy." Evangeline said pointing at the door to The Rivera Italian restaurant.

"Yes mother." Negi said teasing the little vampire.

"Oh shut it, you do not dare call me that." Evangeline said trying to hide a small blush.

A few short minutes later both Negi and Evangeline are seated in the VIP section of The Rivera.

"Ahhh now this is what I call luxury. Boy look at the way this place is decorated and the way the waiters are dressed. Tonight I think will be a good time." Evangeline said while looking at the wine selection.

"Yeah my wallets going to be much lighter too." Negi sighed.

One of the waiters walked up and asked his customers for their order. "Ill have a bottle of your vintage wine, you know the one at the bottom of list. I would also like the shrimp and mushroom ravioli. Evangeline said with a sophisticated tone.

"I would like your fine Irish tea and the house soup special." Negi said handing the waiter the menus. "It will be right out for you." The waiter said walking away from the two. A few minutes pass and Negi and Evangeline both have their respective beverages.

"Boy you point me out for dressing up and here you are in your finest casual wear." Evangeline said while sipping on her wine.

"Well you know me Eva I like to dress for the occasion." Negi said with a slight smile.

"Hmph if you say so. Have you heard from any of your old students lately." Evangeline questioned.

"Well two weeks ago I had an assignment that involved Konoka and Setsuna. We had an escort mission during a parade, nothing big. As for Asuna we talked the other day on the phone. Seems shes about to finish her last semester of college and she is going to drop by this weekend while she has some time." Negi explained.

"Well that's nice I'm glad someones out enjoying things." Evangeline said with a sigh.

"Oh Eva you know we go out once a week time permitting isn't that enough for you." Negi stated in a low voice.

"Yes boy I do enjoy our little outings but its about time I get out of this hell hole. I have been stuck here for ages." Evangeline said with mixed emotions. Negi and Evangeline sit through the rest of their dinner without saying much to each other.

"Well I suppose I should finish whats left of this bottle. Don't want to waste it." Evangeline said with a rather flushed face.

"Eva I have never seen wine get you flushed are you ok." Negi asked.

"I have been a little under the weather as of late I suppose the wine just topped it off." Evangeline said laughing rather loud.

"I suppose its time I drop you back off at your villa is that ok with you." Negi said with a spark in his voice.

"Yes that would be much appreciated. I have a few things I would like to discuss when we get back." Evangeline said with a smirk.

"As do I. I think I am close to being able to relieve you of your curse Evangeline." Negi said cautiously.

"Oh this night is a grand one boy. You never fail to amuse me haha. Seems we have a lot to talk about indeed. Ill have Chachamaru make some extra tea and we can use the hot tub out back. I'm sure it will lighten the mood." Evangeline said smiling to her self. Negi quickly pays for their dinner out and the two leave The Rivera.

As the two walk back towards Evangeline's villa Evangeline pulls out her phone and makes a quick call. "Yes, it's me Chachamaru. Listen Negi and me have quit a bit to talk about when we get back. Get the hot tub ready and some tea." Evangeline said quickly.

"Yes master. Ill have all of this ready for when you two arrive. Also tell Negi that I will need to speak to him really quick as well before he leaves." Chachamaru said trying to hide her enthusiasm.

"Yeah whatever we will be there soon." Evangeline said quickly putting her phone away. "Lets hurry this cold is effecting my mood boy." Evangeline said while buttoning up her coat.

"Fine by me." Negi said picking up the pace. "I hope things go well back at the villa. Eva sure is in one of those weird moods she has been having lately." Negi thought to him self.

* * *

><p>Next chapter Negi and Evangeline talk about some very important stuff. Chachamaru has a crisis.<p> 


	3. Rejection With A Twist

I do not own anything involved with or related to Negima

This happens to be my first fanfiction so please bare with me a bit. Any reviews and bits of advice will be well received.

* * *

><p>Rejection With A Twist<p>

Shortly after Evangeline calls Chachamaru, Negi and Evangeline turn down the path towards Evangeline's villa. It's roughly 9 pm by this time and the snow is starting to come down at a really high rate with a few snow drifts starting to build up.

"Hurry boy the weather is getting worse by the minute." Evangeline said picking up the pace.

"I whole heatedly agree its rather bad out. I hope none of my students are out in this nasty weather." Negi said rushing behind Evangeline.

"Oh hush I'm sure they have more sense than we do being out here in this damned snow storm." Evangeline said kicking the door open to her villa. "Chachamaru get our tea ready." Evangeline said as she sat down on her vintage couch.

"Master you don't look to well." Chachamaru said kneeling down beside Evangeline. "Yes I seem to be right your rather flushed and it seems you smell of alcohol. You may need to rest." Chachamaru informed her master.

"Just get our tea for the time being i doubt the hotub is in store for us tonight. I think I need to sit here for a while. Negi please sit we have much to discuss." Evangeline said taking off her coat and getting relaxed.

Negi shuts the door to the villa and takes off his coat sitting down on the opposite side of the couch from Evangeline. "Evangeline how are you honestly feeling it seems your wine you had at dinner has managed to get to you and we walked a long way in the snow."

"I'm perfectly fine Negi how dare you question me like that." Evangeline said angrily. "Fine fine lets just wait for our tea and we will talk. I have things I need to do before I do manage to get to sleep." Negi said cautiously.

Right after an awkward silence Chachamaru walks in with tea. "Here is the tea for you two. Negi-kun how have you been. It has been two weeks since you last dropped by." Chachamaru said serving tea.

"Ah yes it has been two weeks. I was extremely busy with preparing my class for exams. I also had to do some extra tutoring and grading as well, but otherwise I have been great and your self." Negi said while sipping his tea.

"Sounds like a rather good time. I have been well and before you leave please come by my room I would like to have a word with you if you do not mind." Chachamaru said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Are you two love birds done yet." Evangeline said with a rather cross tone. "Chachamaru go do what you must until I call for your assistance." Evangeline said in a monotone voice. "Yes master." Chachamaru said in a slightly sad tone while heading upstairs.

"So what is it you need to talk about Evangeline." Negi said while getting comfortable.

"Ah yes there is something I have had on my mind for a while boy." Evangeline said with a smirk. She then proceeds to slide closer to Negi wrapping her arm into his.

"What exactly do you have on your mind. Where your headed seems to be shall we say dangerous." Negi said awkwardly.

"Ha Negi you amuse me. I only have the best intentions I assure you." Evangeline said proceeding to get closer to Negi while rubing his arm with her free hand.

"Eva calm down I know you have been drinking. I don't want you to do anything rash." Negi said looking right at Evangeline their noses touching by accident.

"Fine be a spoil sport boy see if I'm this nice for a while." Evangeline said pulling away quickly trying to hide a blush on her already flushed face. "Lets finish our little talk boy so I can go to sleep. My head is pounding." Evangeline said moving to her end of the couch. "After all these years you have yet to choose a full time partner. The only current valid contracts you have out now would be Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, Yue, and Nodoka. Its high time for you to choose one to be your permanent partner and train with them for an extended time." Evangeline said finally calming down.

"I have put some thought into that and that is something I may have to get back to you on sometime later. I'm still not sure who would be the best fit for me as a partner." Negi said thoughtfully. "Evangeline about your curse I may have a hunch on how to relieve you of it. I know for a fact it involves the world tree and some long forgotten forbidden spell. I have almost finished decoding the spell it self. It seems I would have to deactivate the world trees powers momentarily and perform a ritual on you in a short amount of time before the world tree regains its powers. If I fail I'm not quite sure what would happen." Negi said while letting out a long sigh.

"Of all the things that I have thought of over the years that is the one thing I have never thought of. To hell with the World Tree it has always been a pain." Evangeline said crossly.

"Well it is a huge source of magic and rather famous." Negi said not really knowing what to say.

"Well boy you did mention something about a string of attacks on you as of late. Care to elaborate." Evangeline said taking a drink of her tea.

"For some reason someone wants me dead, but then again I can think of half a dozen people who would like to see me face down." Negi said looking out the window.

"Well as I see it nothing should happen to you in your state of training." Evangeline said looking right at Negi. "I am going to let you talk to Chachamaru I'm off to bed I cant stand this headache anymore. Good night Negi." Evangeline said getting off the couch stumbling up to her room.

"Somehow I think Eva may be sick like she usually gets around this time of year. She never gets effected by anything she has to drink. Well unless it's a absurd amount. I'll have to ask Chachamaru about that one" Negi thought.

Negi slowly makes his way to Chachamaru's room on the first floor of Evangeline's villa. As Negi opens the door to Chachamaru's room he notices how much it has changed in two weeks. There is a brand new book case in the corner full of books of all subjects. There is also a collage of pictures on her desk of years past. Negi finally realizes Chachamaru is reading sitting on her bed.

"Um am I interrupting you Chachamaru. Seems your rather into that book of yours." Negi said still looking around.

"Its fine Negi-Kun it can wait. It's just a book on how to garden I am preparing for when spring comes." Chachamaru said putting her book down motioning for Negi to sit at the end of her bed.

"I see, if you need any help when the time comes I would be glad to lend a hand." Negi said to Chachamaru causing her to blush lightly.

"I would love that thank you Negi-kun but I do have something rather important I need to discuss with you. It involves master." Chachamaru said fidgeting slightly. "I think she may be sick. I'm not talking normal sickness either, she is a vampire after all." Chachamaru said looking rather down.

"Well what has she been doing that's different and what are her apparent symptoms." Negi said in a really concerned voice.

"Well it's little things. She seems weak at times and alcohol has started to effect her in modest amounts. She has been rather nice as of late as well which is oddly disturbing, but the most serious is when the full moon comes about she doesn't seem to gain much of her abilities back like she used to." Chachamaru said getting up and walking to the window.

"Well I guess I'll keep a closer watch on her when we train and see if I notice a difference. In her resort she isn't under fathers spell. Until then its best we keep this between us." Negi said getting up turning Chachamaru to face him giving her a warm felt hug. "It will be alright Chacha."

"I hope so Negi." Chachamaru said returning Negi's hug blushing deeply. "I shall let you go now Negi-kun. Please take care in this storm." Chachamaru said releasing Negi. "You know I will this isn't nothing compared to Eva's damned ice spells." Negi said laughing.

Negi and Chachamaru make their way to the front door with Negi waving bye as he heads out into the snow headed back to his room in the teachers dorm. Because of the torrential snow Negi proceeds to use his inhuman speed to make it to the teachers dorm in a matter of minutes. Another few short minutes later Negi is finally in his room.

"Damn what a last half of the day. I need to start on my class schedule for after the break but bloody hell I'm tired." Negi said arranging his papers on his desk. Pausing mid action Negi picks up a picture obviously from years back of him Asuna and Konoka standing on the beach with Konoka and Asuna hugging him tightly. "Yeah I definitely need some rest. Asuna is coming to visit and I'm sure she is going to want to test my skills as always." Negi thought to himself as he climbs into his bead and turns out the light.

Meanwhile back at Evangeline's villa Evangeline lays motionless staring up at her ceiling thinking to her self. "This is the third time I have tried to get close to Negi like that. Why does he keep pushing me away like that. It kills me inside. Hell I make it obvious what my intentions are and he still ignores me. What do I have to do to get him to see me like I do him. I have put up with these feelings for such a long time it hurts. Why Negi why." Evangeline thinks to her self as she drifts off to sleep with tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Next chapter: Asuna comes to town. Eva has a mild breakdown and Negi is once again attacked.<p>

I plan on making much larger chapters from here on out


	4. Confessions

I do not own anything involved with or related to Negima

This happens to be my first fanfiction so please bare with me a bit. Any reviews and bits of advice will be well received.

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since Negi left Evangeline's villa. Negi had mostly kept to himself working on his class schedule and deciphering books he got from the deep within Library Island. The books which he checked out were rather odd. They were about ancient languages and vampires. To the normal person it made him look rather odd but then again no one questioned him anymore around campus. He was so indulged in his studies that he completely forgot today was the day Asuna was to come stay for a few days and that he was to pick her up at high noon. Halfway through his page he hears a rather loud knocking on his door.<p>

"Be right there." Negi said throwing his book to the side of his work desk.

"You damned right you will be right here to get this door Negi." A rather lovely female voice said through the door.

"Oh no. I completely forgot about picking up Asuna today at the station. This should be rather interesting." Negi thought to himself hurrying to the door as fast as he could.

When Negi finally reached the door he opens it revealing one more person than he expected. His first partner Asuna was there with her long hair and twin bells still intact from the old days. Since then she has grown quite tall and has filled out to be a beautiful young woman with a quaint smile. Appearing around the corner is his other old partner Konoka. Konoka over the years hasn't changed too much. Staying short and small in stature. She just simply grew into her body and that was that, but she still maintained all of her redeeming qualities also adding to those in other ways as well.

"Konoka, I didn't hear about you coming along as well. This is a surprise." Negi said quite shocked.

"Aww you know I can't pass up a chance to visit with you Negi." Konoka says half way yelling while running up to Negi and giving him a huge hug.

"Yeah I just had to bring her along I knew she would love a chance to come back to see you and her grandfather." Asuna said giving Negi a big smile. "I don't know about you but we are hungry we haven't had a thing to eat since this morning." Asuna said letting herself inside Negi's place.

"We shall go as soon as I throw on a decent pair of clothes." Negi said motioning to what he wore. Negi was dressed in lounge pants and a hooded sweat shirt with a giant panda on the front. "Um Konoka you can let me go now." Negi said still standing in the hall way with Konoka latched onto him.

"Oh sorry. Guess I got caught up in the warmth you give off. It's super cold outside you know." Konoka said letting Negi go walking into Negi's place.

With Asuna looking around at all the things Negi has on his walls and Konoka sitting down on his lounge chair Negi proceeds to go into his bathroom to change.

"I can see where you're coming from completely Konoka. Even Evangeline gets bothered by it and that's a new one. She is always latching on to me when we are out and getting awful close when we sit anywhere." Negi said changing clothes around the corner in the bathroom.

"How is that old bat doing anyhow? I can't remember the last time I seen her." Asuna said laughing rather rudely.

Negi appears out of his bathroom wearing a rather upscale outfit appropriate for the weather outside.

"She has been shall we put it, clingy. As of late she has been acting what I would call nice. Which as you know is a sign of trouble. Hell the other night I think she may have tried to seduce me." Negi said with just a hint of a red face appearing.

"Negi you do realize she has had a thing for you like all of the other girls back then. Hell it's probably eating her up inside now. She can't leave and you're always here. Always around her training and taking her out to dinner once a week, work permitting. Half of every letter is about a training session or an outing" Asuna said sitting down on the end of Negi's bed. Deep inside Asuna knew Negi was clueless and on the inside she felt bad for Evangeline for the first time.

"She of anyone I know deserves someone to care for her. Look at what she has gone through. I feel sorry the poor girl. I have never been happier since Setchan and I finally decided to take that step." Konoka said trying to hide a blush that was ever apparent.

"Girls I think it's about to time to go eat. Shall we." Negi said avoiding all that had been said.

"About time" Konoka and Asuna said in unison.

The trio leave the teachers door and make haste through the still falling snow and cold wind. Right as they turn a corner a large blast of fire lands within a few feet of Konoka.

"Girls listen to me and listen well. Go as fast as you can towards the Rivera. These lowly assassins only want me so you will be fine. This shall not take long." Negi said launching himself to the roof top of the building closest to them. Without questioning Negi's judgment the two girls run off through the snow.

Standing tall on a four story building Negi looks around his surroundings as to where the fireball could have came from. With all of the wind and snow he is unable to see very far or hear much but a howl.

"You can come out and fight me now it is just us, bloody coward." Negi said standing in his fighting stance. At that exact second he is engulfed in a flume of white fire. "Damn this burns I need to find out where this mage is hiding." Negi thinks to himself as he hurls himself off the roof tops and into the woods right across the street.

Stopping in a slight clearing Negi pauses to catch his breath. As Negi stands trying to scan his surroundings a small girl walks out of the clearing opposite Negi.

Wearing a long black magi cloak with glowing symbols all over the front the little girl stops half way to Negi.

"I presume you to be Negi Springfield. The thunder god if I am correct. We have much to discuss. I am Elsa." The small girl says taking off her hood revealing a girl of about Negi's age with long brown hair red eyes and a scar across her left cheek rounding down her neck.

"What is it we must speak about? If recent events serve me well it would be safe to say you're after my life. You already attacked me and my friends that in itself warrants me to dispose of you." Negi said in a serious tone.

"Now calm down Mr. Springfield. How is your little friend Dark Evangel doing? Has she been acting weird as of late? You know weak in anyway? Or is the full moon not having that much effect on her anymore." Elsa said laughing out loud.

Without a word Negi launches himself full speed at Elsa. Moving to the right dodging his tackle the little girl literally teleports to the opposite side of the clearing. Bouncing off of a tree Negi launches himself in the air casting a huge spell of lightning arrows at Elsa. With ease the girl fully absorbs the arrows into her cloak. "What the hell are you? Absorbing magic like that." Negi said landing in the snow near the tree lines.

"That much I cannot reveal but I can say this will go down two ways. You either talk to me and listen to what I have to say or I will leave you here in the snow to freeze." Elsa says while secretly charging a spell.

"I will not. I have a feeling that keeps nagging at my insides that you're behind what is wrong with Eva and these damned attacks." Negi yelled as he activated his Magia Erebea Lightning Form.

Moving as fast as lightning itself Negi's right first collides into Elsa's stomach. Much to Negi's amazement all of the magic behind his blow is completely absorbed by her robe. In an instant before Negi has a chance to react Elsa slams Negi in the face with a fully charged fire spell similar to a shotgun. Falling backwards into the snow Negi doesn't move but remains motionless.

Struggling in and out of consciousness Negi chooses to remain motionless as Elsa walks and stands over him.

"Negi we could have taken this easy. Now I will say what I have to say and leave you out here in this cold snow till someone finds you." Elsa said kneeling down and picking Negi's face up by the chin. "Your beloved Evangeline is suffering from the magical barrier this school implements to restrict her power. It seems there has been a problem with the barrier itself. The barrier is absorbing so much of her natural magical ability she cannot keep up with it anymore. Her age is finally catching up to her. I would recommend breaking her of this curse soon or there will be major consequences for her. "Elsa said dropping Negi back into the snow. "I bid you farewell I am sure we will meet again in due time Mr. Springfield." Elsa said as she disappeared into thin air.

Five hours later Negi starts to come back to his senses.

"God my face. Wait where in the bloody hell am I. Last I remember I was laid out in the snow." Negi says out loud to no one in particular.

"Boy I see you're finally awake. It's been an hour since I found you in the snow laid out with a burn mark on your cheek and half frozen. You can rest here in my room while you recover." Evangeline said sitting in the corner of her room on a chair.

"Evangeline I think we need to talk. It's rather serious." Negi said propping himself up in Evangeline's bed.

"Of what do you need to speak about? I think your recovery process is more important." Evangeline said with a scowl on her face.

"Lately you have been acting weird. Alcohol affects you in ways it didn't before. A big issue is the fact you have been low on your magic for quite some time, also the full moon does not recover much of your magic if any." Negi said with a little too much emotion behind it.

"I assure you boy I am fine. I haven't been feeling good much lately. Must be the weather." Evangeline said brushing off his concerns.

"But Eva this girl who left me as you found me called herself Elsa. She said all these things about the barrier causing these effects on you. I think this is very plausible." Negi said with much concern in his voice.

"Then more the reason for you to break me out of here isn't it." Evangeline said as she got up and sat down beside Negi on the bed.

"I'm close I just know it. I promise I will you get this curse off of you. I meant it when I said it the first time and I mean it now Eva." Negi said looking right into Evangeline's eyes.

"Oh of this I have no doubt Negi. I'm eagerly waiting for that day." Evangeline said leaning onto Negi's shoulder.

"I have one last thing I must ask you about. Asuna brought it up and I think she may be right. Um how do I put this?" Negi said blushing and stammering with his words. "Eva are you in love with me." Negi said blushing deeply.

Snapping her head up off of Negi's shoulder Evangeline looks Negi right in the face.

"Your idiot self just now came to realize this. Negi no wonder you can't get a girl. You're so damned clueless. Do I need to throw a big sign up telling you of these things?" Evangeline said jumping off the bed and walking to the window while slamming her fist into the wall.

"Eva please calm down I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to ask a simple question." Negi said with a little pain behind his voice.

"First your father abandons me here at this cursed school. Then your reckless self treats me so well making me feel more human than what I really am. Have you ever thought how I feel? You know being with you all the time for all these years. It hurts to know you are so damned clueless." Evangeline said leaning against the window.

"Eva for these past eight years I have been caught up in three things. Teaching, my work as magister and working on breaking your curse. I do regret not realizing things earlier." Negi said not knowing what to really say.

"Well I honestly do not know how much more my already stained heart can take of this. I really do not know." Evangeline said sitting down on the bed with her back to Negi.

Letting himself go with his emotions over his reasoning Negi pulls Evangeline down onto his lap looking right into her tear soaked eyes.

"Eva. I think even someone such as you deserves a knight to guide her. You have been through too much over your life time. Let me make it up to you please." Negi said bending down and lightly kissing Evangeline before she can speak.

Lasting almost a minute the two let go of their kiss just looking into each others eyes not daring to speak.

"Eva I will be around for much longer than you imagine I promise." Negi said with a big smile.

"Boy look what you have done to me. First I break down and now you kiss me. This better be your true feelings and not just some fabrication." Evangeline said sitting up wiping her tears away.

"I promise this is what I feel inside." Negi said patting Evangeline on the head.

"Well it seems your feeling better. I think its best you go back and speak to Konoka and Asuna. I had Chachamaru inform them of your situation. They are waiting back in your room." Evangeline said trying to hide her blush from Negi.

"I shall get going then." Negi said getting up and getting dressed for his trip back.

"Oh and Negi to answer your question I do love you." Evangeline said as she walked out of her room.

"I'm sure the girls will want to hear about this when I get back." Negi thought following Evangeline.

With the two reaching the front door Negi bids Evangeline goodbye and sets off for his room back at the teacher's dorm.

"Oh how things are going to get interesting around here in a hurry. I think I feel alive for the first time in years." Evangeline said watching Negi disappear into the snow.


	5. Red Snow

Sorry for the delay its been a hectic begining to the year.

I will try to pump out a chapter a week from here on out.

* * *

><p>Rushing as quickly as he could Negi wanted to get back to his dorm room. He knew good and well he would have a worried Konoka and a very angry Asuna waiting on him when he got back. "I bet the girls will love to hear about what went on when I woke up." Negi said running through the snow covered streets.<p>

Upon arriving back to his dorm Negi noticed the lights were out which he found rather odd seeing how there should be two girls waiting on him to get back. "Hmm that's odd. Guess I have to take a leap of faith and see if I make it out alive." Negi said laughing as he opened his front door.

What Negi came across was something way different than he expected. Asuna was fast asleep on his couch in what seemed to be nothing but her underwear and Konoka was fast asleep in his bed seeing how that was the only other place to sleep in his room. Not knowing what to do with the situation at hand Negi makes his way to go and take a quick shower before trying to figure out where to sleep.

Safely in the bathroom Negi turns on the shower and takes the time to look at him self in the mirror. "Damn I look rough. Seems Elsa did a number on me." Negi said touching the left side of his face. "I really need to get a shower and get a long nights sleep." Negi said getting undressed and stepping into his vast shower. After a long time in the shower Negi walks out back into his one room dorm in nothing but sleep pants with his hair still half wet. "Guess it's time to wake Konoka, she is in my bed after all." Negi said with a long sigh.

Making his way quietly to his bed Negi gently nudges Konoka to try and wake her up and to his surprise she mumbles some rather obscene things about Setsuna. Trying once again Konoka finally looks up at him with sleepy eyes. Right as she is about to speak Negi puts two fingers on her lips to keep her from talking. "Konoka please keep down as to not awake Asuna. I would rather talk in the morning when I feel a little better." Negi said sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"Negi what happened the last thing I saw was you jumping onto the roof of some building." Konoka said now rather awake.

"Well you see it seems someone had a go at me and actually managed to leave me bottoms up in the snow sadly. Evangeline found me and I woke up at her place. Its a really long story I would honestly just like some sleep right about now." Negi said in a worn out tone. "Asuna is on the couch and the only other place to sleep is in the bed and well uh it would be kinda awkward to sleep with you." Negi said with a blush.

"Well I honestly wouldn't mind it is a rather large bed and I don't want you to not have anywhere to sleep." Konoka said looking away from Negi to hide a slight blush. "Well only if you don't mind I guess its alright. Lets just make sure we rise before Asuna or I might be in worse shape than I am now." Negi said standing up.

Throwing the covers back Negi couldn't help but notice what Konoka had on. "Konoka those are a pair of my sleep clothes. Why are you wearing them." Negi said standing looking at Konoka awkwardly. "Negi I didn't have anything comfortable to wear. Now are you going to sleep or not its cold in here." Konoka said quietly. "Fine fine just make sure to get me up when you get up." Negi said climbing into his bed with Konoka. "Um goodnight Negi I hope you feel better tomorrow." Konoka said rolling the opposite way of Negi. "Thanks and goodnight to you as well." Negi said already half asleep.

"Negi what do you thing your doing wake up right now." Was the next thing Negi consciously heard. "I said wake up now. What is Konoka doing in your bed and why didn't you wake me up when you got back." Asuna said at the top of her lungs. Opening his eyes all he could see was Asuna's angry face standing over him.

"Now calm down Asuna." Negi started before he was interrupted. "Calm down nothing your sleeping with Konoka and she seems rather comfortable." Asuna said throwing the covers off the two. What Negi saw got him flustered quite a bit. Konoka was curled up and holding onto him like a kid would a giant teddy bear. "You too Konoka join the living." Asuna said rolling Konoka off of Negi.

Negi got up and went over and sat down on his couch. "Asuna and you too Konoka come and join me over here and we will talk about everything that happened last night I promise. After a tussle with Konoka all three managed to meet on Negi's couch at a rather early 8 AM.

"Ok girls here is what happened. Long story short the person who ambushed me was a short girl with red eyes and brown hair named Elsa. For what ever reason she knows about what has been going on with Eva lately and all about me. She even managed to beat me in a fight rather easily. I was left in the snow and after some time I awoke at Eva's cottage. After a bit of a argument we sorta kinda confessed to each other out feeling and had a rather intimate kiss. Does that sum it enough for you two." Negi said finally taking a breath.

"You did what with Evangeline." Both the girls yelled at once. "Uh confessed and kissed her." Negi said with laugh. "I never would have expected that from you, Eva maybe but you that's a total shocker." Asuna said with a slight twinge in her voice. "I'm more worried about you getting beat in a fight." Konoka said looking right at Negi.

"Well this Elsa girl had a cloak that absorbed all of my magic both projectile and close combat based. It was like nothing I ever seen before." Negi said looking up at the ceiling. "Also as of late Evangeline has been getting weaker and I found the source. Turns out the barrier dad placed on Eva is sapping too much of her power and she cannot keep up with it at the rate it is going. What I have come to realize is that apparently in ancient Egypt when they laid a pharaoh to rest they used a ritual to seal all of the pharaoh's adept magic away eternally. This is the same spell my dad used on Evangeline. It can be reversed using a very dangerous ritual spell. It involves the caster to use such a large amount of magical energy that it would probably kill most high class mages this is why I am going to use some of the World Tree's power to counteract the cost. The only part that bothers me is that it requires a small amount of to casters life energy." Negi said finally stopping to see both girls staring at him wide eyed.

"With that said you two go and get ready I shall treat you two to the finest breakfast place in Mahora."  
>Negi said going to his desk and taking a seat. "Give us twenty minutes. We will make it quick." Both girls said running to grab their stuff and heading to the bathroom.<p>

"Well that went better than I expected. I figured I would have came outta that with a black eye for sure." Negi said rummaging through a huge pile of papers from class putting them into order. Before he realized it the girls were looking over his shoulder at his work. "Bloody hell girls don't scare me like that." Negi said jumping almost out of his seat. "Sorry it seems you were all spaced out. We made sure to hurry." Konoka said with a playful laugh. "I'm starving lets go please." Asuna said holding her growling stomach. "Alright the Fox and The Hound it is girls." Negi said getting up and walking towards the door.

Outside the heavy snow had ceased to fall but it was still rather gloomy out with lots snow in the streets. "I doubt there will be too many students and what not out on a day like this at this time of morning." Konoka said jumping around in the snow as they walked out the front door of the teacher dorm.

"Definitely not. Most of them are probably still asleep or just managed to get that way." Negi said laughing. "Lets get going its a good ten minute walk from here." Negi said walking off towards the restaurant district of Mahora. The three kept quiet for most of the walk taking in the sights of the recently put up Christmas decorations and snow all over the school.

"You know Negi this place is nicer than when we were here. Seems the kinda upped the ante on the holiday season. Not a single place is left without some sort of decoration." Asuna said walking beside Negi. "Yeah I kind of lobbied for a bigger holiday season seeing how it was a large part of the my hometown in Wales. The dean immediately agreed and for the past two years every major holiday it's been so wonderful around here." Negi said turning the corner. "Well girls we are here time to eat." Negi said opening the door.

Before their eyes was a huge English style pub and restaurant evenly decorated with the appropriate decor for an English style pub. All of the wait staff had on upscale matching uniforms. "This girls is the Fox and The Hound. I founded this establishment seeing how there was a lack of English food here and it seems to be a huge hit." Negi said walking right by the hostess.

Leading two awestruck and rather silent girls to a large booth he motions for them to sit down.

"How much did this set you back." Asuna said still not sure what to say. "Well let's just say good old Jack owed me a fortune for saving his rear a while back." Negi said motioning for a specific waitress. "Anything on the menu is yours to have and I assure you it is all good." Negi said without picking up his menu.

A short waitress with long green hair takes their orders accordingly and goes back to the kitchen. "Girls after this I have to go take care of a few things in the library I have quite a few books that are over due." Negi said taking a sip of his tea. "That's fine me and Asuna will probably go and do some shopping around town. It has been all two long." Konoka said looking at Asuna for assurance. After a rather large feast Negi and the girls separate for the day.

Walking down the street Negi couldn't help but notice how quiet things were. It was now well after ten in the morning and hardly anyone was out. That was sort of expected it was the week before Christmas and it was well near freezing outside. From where Negi and the girls separated for the day it was a good fifteen minute walk to the library.

"I hope Sarah is working today in the library. She never charges me for over due books." Negi said as he walked the snowy streets to the Library. "She sort of reminds me of Nodoka in a way. Seeing how she is rather shy and keeps to herself." Negi thought out loud. "Speaking of which maybe I should text her and see how things are going." Negi said as he pulled out his cell phone.

(Hey Nodoka it's Negi. Merry Christmas! How have things been I haven't seen you in ages.) Negi texted quickly. Within a matter of a minute Negi's phone went off signaling a reply. (Negi! I'm good me and Yue are shopping in the country side. We are throwing a party tomorrow for all our friends. Wish you could join us.) Nodoka replied. (I wish I could join you two at your get together I already have Asuna and Konoka here visiting me. Maybe you could come and stay a day or two one weekend. We sure could use some time to catch up.) Negi texted back. (I would be more than glad too. How about next weekend does that sound fine to you!) Nodoka texted back. (Sounds good to me. Ill call you later this week to set up arrangements. I'll talk to you later.) Negi texted back. (Sounds good. Bye Negi. 3) Was Nodoka's reply. Walking into the library Negi couldn't help but smile at the text.

As Negi walked into the library Sarah happened to look up from her seat at the front desk. "Uh Negi-sensei I didn't expect any people to visit is there any thing I can help you with." Sarah said looking back down at the front desk.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am here to return a few books I borrowed last week if you wouldn't mind." Negi said as he walked up to the desk and handed his books to Sarah. After a few awkward minutes Sarah finished ringing up the books Negi had laid on the counter.

"Is there anything else you need to check out at the moment." Sarah said trying not to make eye contact. "No not right now I have to much going on to continue my studies." Negi said as he turned to walk back outside. "Uh Negi-sensei let me know if I can be of assistance next time you come in." Sarah said as she watched Negi walk out the front door to the library. "Will do. Take care and have a Merry Christmas." Negi said with a smile as he walked back into the cold.

"Ill pay Eva a visit for a short while seeing how the girls are out shopping." Negi thought to him self as he headed towards Eva's villa. Walking through the snow in the woods Negi takes time the time to look at his surrounding. The snow had stopped falling sometime in the morning hours but there was still plenty around. Looking off deep in the woods Negi notices a quick flash of something moving quickly. "What was that. I hope it was nothing dangerous. I haven't seen that kind of speed since the last time I was in the Magic World." Negi said continuing his walk.

As Negi walks out of the clearing where Evangeline's villa is what he sees catches him completely off guard. Eva's villa looks like a bomb went off. The front windows where busted out and the front door hanging off its hinges. What worries Negi the most is a large pile of blood in front of the steps leading into the house.

"What is this horrible dark feeling I am sensing all around here. God I need to check on Evangeline." Negi said rushing to the front door. Pushing the door inwards what Negi sees almost causes him to pass out. The whole living room is in shambles clearly there was an obvious fight recently. "Eva where are you. Are you ok." Negi screamed as he walked further into the living room. Lying on the floor behind what used to be a nice leather couch is Evangeline curled up bleeding from a deep wound in her stomach.

"Eva!" Negi yelled as he rolled over Evangeline and held her in his lap looking her over. Looking at her face Negi couldn't help but notice several deep cuts along her right cheek and the deep wound in her stomach. "Speak to me Eva. Say something." Negi pleaded not knowing what to do. "Get out before its too late. Shes not gone yet." Evangeline said in a weak voice. "Who's not gone." Negi asked in a frantic tone. Before Negi could even react the darkness closed in on him and the last thing he saw before things went dark was Elsa staring down on him.


	6. The Curse

Sorry for the delay school has been killing me

I do not own anything invoved with or related to Negima.

* * *

><p>As Negi starts to regain his senses he notices he's surrounded by a void of darkness. "Where in the bloody hell am I." Negi said holding the side of his head.<p>

"You my boy are in an alternate plane different from the one we were just on." A sweet voice said.

"I demand to know what you want with me." Negi said in a cross tone as he stood up.

"I want to see what you are really made of Negi Springfield." Elsa said appearing out of the darkness. "Here with just us two we can fight all out without the worry of getting innocents involved." Elsa said in a dark tone.

"I have to get back to help Evangeline and your in my way. You know I wont go easy on you what so ever." Negi said throwing off all his heavy clothing. "Good that is just what I want." Elsa said charging Negi.

Dodging quickly to the right Negi counters with a furry of punches with not a single one hitting its mark. Quickly Elsa trips Negi and jumps on him landing a hard elbow to the face before Negi can escape and get some distance. Charging up his strongest lightning spell in record time he launches his thousand bolts at Elsa as she is charging him once again.

With a thunderous roar the spell manages to stop Elsa dead in her tracks. "How do you like that for throwing around some magic." Negi said boasting at the smaller girl. "You idiot I'm a magic eater. I absorb magic like its fuel to a fire." Elsa said standing uninjured right where Negi's spell just hit dead on.

"This isn't going to be a walk in the park." Negi said immediately throwing himself into his Magia Erebea Lightning form. With the two evenly matched in terms of speed they spend what seems like ages exchanging blows to each other before they finally stop both heavily beat up. "Elsa why do you proceed to come after me like this. I have never even met you before." Negi said spitting a mouthful of blood out.

"Because little do you know over the years you have made a mark on both the magical world and Earth. Some people see it fit to have such people eliminated. Those such people want you eliminated because of your great power and for you being the Thousand Masters son." Elsa said with a wicked smile.

In a fit of rage Negi charges Elsa and quickly fakes to her back side trying to land a knock out blow only to be smashed right in the face with another elbow. This time he drops to his knees bleeding profusely from his nose. "This is where I finish things and get my bounty on your head Mr. Springfield. Ill make sure to finish of your little vampire girl when I return back to her cabin." Elsa said summoning a specter sword. At the verge of defeat Negi does something even Evangeline would be proud of. As soon as Elsa swings at his head he instantaneously jumps onto her sword and jumps straight up into the air. "I may not have much left but I have one last trick up my sleeve." Negi said some fifteen feet in the air.

Summoning a ball of magic into each hand Negi absorbs both light and dark energy into him self effectively creating a new form of Magia Erebea. This new form creates a elaborate system of tattoos all over his upper body in white tribal designs. With darkened skin and white hair and tattoo designs Negi looks what could be described as a Demi God. "This fight is mine." Negi yells as he throws himself downward with such speed that even he has a hard time controlling where his blow is going to connect. By nothing but sheer luck Negi lands a downward kick straight on Elsa's head as she completely disappears with the magical void ripping apart revealing him standing back in Evangeline's villa.

Quickly regaining his senses due to his current form Negi franticly searches for Evangeline. Finding her in near the same position he left her in he quickly picks her up and rushes her to her room in the second floor. "Eva what happened to you and where is Chachamaru?" Negi said still worked up from his fight. "That damned Elsa chick stormed the place and warped Chachamaru somewhere so I was naturally at a disadvantage without her. From being weak already she easily handled me and left me to bleed on the floor. I'm still pissed I am." Evangeline was saying before she abruptly stopped coughed and gurgled up a mouthfull of blood.

"Oh god I need to go get Konoka right now." Negi said starting to run out of Evangeline's room as his Magia Erebea ran out. "Stop now boy. Watch this." Evangeline said with the blood still oozing out of her mouth. Turning around what Negi saw next was totally new to him. Evangeline got out of her bed shaking from being injured and looked him dead in the eyes. "What your about to see now no one has lived to tell about boy." Evangeline said starting to mumble a spell under her breath.

The air around them both got deathly cold to a point the freezing temperatures outside looked like a summer day. Unable to move Negi continued to stare into Evangeline's eyes as a purple aurora engulfed her. Quickly her eyes shot yellow with small red slits and the aurora disappeared along with any sign she had been injured.

"This here is my true form. I cannot hold it long in my current condition but everything you knew about me before hand in a fight is shall we say useless when I am in this form." Evangeline said with a wicked smirk. Still frozen from the change in Evangeline Negi remains speechless. "Well say something boy." Evangeline said walking slowly towards Negi. Stopping in front of Negi Evangeline looks straight up into a still shocked Negi only to be immediately embraced by him. "Eva you crazy girl I actually feared for you. Seeing you like that only to be taken away to fight I just cant stand it." Negi said still hugging Evangeline.

"You need not worry Negi I'm immortal remember." Evangeline said pushing back from Negi slowly. "Yeah well according to the situation at hand it seems like your not as immortal as you think." Negi said sitting down on Eva's bed. "I think its time we break your curse. I know how to do it now. This is the only way for me to make sure nothing happens to you because of this damned barrier or Elsa for that matter." Negi said with a stern face. "I'm ready if you are. "I have waited for this day for many a year." Evangeline said reverting back to her normal form as she sat down beside Negi.

"Ill call the girls and we will meet under the world tree does that sound good to you." Negi said getting his phone out. "Good with me." Evangeline said.

Quick dialing Asuna Negi had to sit through two rings before she finally picked up. "Yes Negi what do you need." Asuna said with the sounds of a large store in the background. "I would like you and Konoka to meet me as soon as you can under the world tree where the base is. It's really important. I'm going to break Eva's curse and want you two to be there." Negi said with a slightly scared tone. "We can be there in fifteen." Asuna said "Fifteen it is." Negi said hanging up the phone.

Not noticing his surroundings he quickly realized Evangeline staring at him a mere foot away. "Uh um what is it Eva." Negi said startled by Evangeline's position. "I'll be honest I'm scared about this whole ritual process its been years since I have been able to walk free from this curse." Evangeline said as she pushed in for a kiss with Negi. Being scared him self because of the risks involved he kissed back with a little more intensity than their first. "Let's go do this shall we." Evangeline said as she pulled back blushing heavily.

In a matter of ten minutes Negi and Evangeline make it to the spot under the world tree where it's powers pulsate from time to time. "This is it. I'll have to set up just a bit to make sure things are right so make your self comfortable for the time being ok?" Negi said as he checked their surroundings. "Yo Negi why are we down here it's creepy." Asuna said with Konoka in tow. "Didn't I hear there used to be a dragon down here." Konoka said looking around in the sky like something was out to get her.

"No girls there is no dragon and I will agree this place even gives me the chills but it's the best place to preform the ritual." Negi said as he started to make a large circle with chalk. "This circle I am drawing will help to absorb magic from the World Tree and aid in the process." Negi said finishing up the circle. "Ok Evangeline you need to lie in the center of the circle and try to remain as still as possible or it may mess up and well even I'm not sure what would happen then." Negi said looking rather nervous. "What ever you say I am totally in your hands now." Evangeline said as she laid in the center of the circle.

"I hope things work out for Eva." Konoka said with a rather sad look on her face. "If we know our Negi I'm sure things will be just fine." Asuna said standing beside Konoka.

"Alright girls I am going to begin the process." Negi said drawing intricate circles on the outside of his hands. Walking towards the circle Negi stops looking down at Evangeline from across the circle.

"The divine god Ra I lend you this servant vassal for judgment." Negi said raising his arms upwards to the sky the circles on his hand starting to glow. "I bestow you with my very essence to cleanse this soul of the chains laid upon it through the divine pharaohs curse." Negi said as he immediately started an incantation. Throwing the small ball of blue light into the very base of the World Tree and once again raising his hands. "Take from me that which makes me flesh. I command you now." Negi yelled at the top of his lungs. What happened next seemed like a blur to all involved.

Immediately after he stopped yelling the circle Evangeline lit up blood red throwing off a huge white light. Through all the screaming from Evangeline Negi maintained his posture as the circles on his hands turned red as well. "Eva stay as till as you can." Negi said over all the noise.

Then it hit him. He could feel the very life coming right out of his chest and flowing into the circle Evangeline laid in. "Is this it did I mess up somewhere." Negi said as things started to fade black. "Negi the tree its glowing red too." Konoka yelled at the top of her lungs. "I messed up bloody hell this isn't good." Negi said falling down to one knee.

"Girls if things go bad leave me and Evangeline behind." Negi said barely maintaining his state. "We would never do that to you we have been beside you for far too long." Both girls yelled running to his side. "You can do this just like everything you have ever done you hear me." Asuna said looking Negi dead in his eyes. "Your right." Negi said barely standing up.

Throwing him self into his new Magia Erebea form he could feel the life run back into him. "This is all I can give." Negi said staring down at the still screaming Evangeline. "Stay with me please." Negi said under his breath. In a matter of seconds the glowing circle on the floor and the ones on Negi's hands disappeared and left no trace of ever being there. All that was left was a motionless Evangeline.

* * *

><p>Reviews are appreciated<p> 


End file.
